Friending Emily
As the SVU detectives pursue a high-tech kidnapper, Rollins reconnects with her troubled sister. Plot An underage girl disappears after following her older sister to a college party in Manhattan. The SVU detectives mobilize to recover the missing girl but find themselves thwarted by a high-tech kidnapper using the internet to cover his tracks. As the case hits a dead end, DA Barba returns with some unlikely help. Meanwhile, Rollins is distracted by the sudden appearance of her very troubled sister. Summary Episode summary Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Lindsay Pulsipher as Kim Rollins * Frank Deal as FBI Agent O'Connell * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba * Theis Weckesser as Jeff Parker * Tyree Michael Simpson as Desk Sergeant * Coy DeLuca as Earl Talley (uncredited) Guest cast * Chris Coy as Peter * Izzie Steele as Jane Kalreiss / Wendi Baker * Taylor Spreitler as Taylor Culphers * Neal Matarazzo as Ron Culphers * Kathy McCafferty as Liz Culphers * Catherine Missal as Emily Culphers * David Deblinger as Attorney Kearns * Ean Sheehy as Joe * Jay Devore as Meric * Katie Chonacas as Misty Day * Kate Rogal as Katrine Kearns * Suzanne H. Smart as Mrs. Fleiss * David Raymond Wagner as Bob Contino * Brandon Tyler Harris as Chaz * Kathryn Markey as Ellen Kalreiss * Michaela McPherson as Ashley Kalreiss * Joel Brady as Uni References Episode references Quotes :Fin Rollins: How's your sister doing? :Rollins: Hurricane Kim? Ah, she says she's taking her meds. My family, it's just... :Fin: You know all families got stuff. My brother says my son's not welcome over to his house on Thanksgiving. :Rollins: Seriously? Why, 'cause he's gay? He thinks it's contagious? ---- :Kim Rollins: Amanda Actually, you know what I would love? I was thinking maybe I could come follow you around. You know, learn the job a little bit. I mean, I wanted to be a cop first. You took that from me. ---- :Rollins: Do you you think we can get Wendi...Jane...to talk? :Benson: Not gonna be easy...after all these years...she's fused with Peter... :Rollins: Well, let's just hope there's still something left of Jane. ---- :"Wendi": None of these girls had anyone who missed them... :Rollins: Emily's family cares - her mom and dad are going out of their mind... :"Wendi": They'll forget about her... :Benson: They haven't left the Squadroom all night, they're desperate...just like your family was. :"Wendi": My family?!...Didn't even report me missing! ---- :Benson: Who told you that? :"Wendi": Peter did...so no one cares about me...no one loves me but him. :Benson: We have the missing persons flyers that your parents made...your family never stopped looking for you. ---- :Rollins: Jane... :"Wendi": Don't call me that! :Rollins: Someone wants to talk to you... :Ellen Kalreiss: Jane...Oh my God!!! :Jane Kalreiss: Mom?!?!??! ---- :Benson: They never stopped looking for you. ---- :Jeff Parker: Now I know where crazy comes from. :Rollins: You ain't seen crazy. Show up again, no warning! ---- Background information and Notes Episode background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes